


#twittergurl

by Bored11Bird



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Hamilton - Miranda, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Long, No Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored11Bird/pseuds/Bored11Bird
Summary: brendon makes a group chat and everything goes to hell.





	#twittergurl

beeb: yeet  
pat: yo  
beeb:wyd  
pat: idk nm hbu  
beeb: nm either  
beeb: hows pepe  
pat: pepe is slepp  
beeb: good slepp pepes  
pat: thank you  
pat: thast was pepes. he does a sleep sum  
beeb: what cute  
//  
pter: yeetyeetyeet  
pat: cal m pet e  
pter: YEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEET  
beeb: what happened  
pter :yeeeeeeetttttt yeeet yeet yeety yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet  
/beeb removed pter from the chat/  
beeb: wassssaaaaaaaaa  
samwich: yote watre yall doin.  
pat: the ceiling  
mical: hot  
daltree: wtf my phone is goin bazinga and hecc dude..  
samwich: patpat therethere  
pat: i crack under any social pressure  
mical: yoye  
mical: yote*  
daltree: tf  
beeb:tf  
beeb: jinx u owe me a kiss on the lips  
/daltree left the chat/  
/beeb added daltree to the chat/  
beeb: UR NOT GOING ANYWHERE DALLON  
daltree: WTF U BETTER NOT COME TO MY HOUSE ILL KICK U FOR THIS BRENDON !!!  
pat: lol  
/pat added jishdonewithurbullcrap to the chat/  
jishdonewi...: yoyoyoyoyo  
jishdonewi...: wtf  
/jishdonewithyourbullcrap changed names to sobc/  
beeb: what  
sobc: sick of bull crap  
daltree: seems legit  
mical: yote  
pat: yote  
beeb: yote  
samwich: yeated  
mical: i n c o r r e c t  
samwich: yote  
mical: t h a t s r i g h t  
beeb: #notsadistic  
daltree: #notatall  
sobc: #never  
pat: #neverevernotatall  
samwich: #stoplookingatmelikethatmical :)  
mical: wtf we rnt even in the same dam class bih  
beeb: mr crabs a thicc bih  
mical: #hadtoruinit  
/beeb renamed the chat #twittergurl/  
mical: what the actual fucc  
pat: o yea i forgot u wernt there  
daltree: he still calls u twittergurl  
beeb; fac  
beeb: who was instagurl??  
sobc: what  
daltree: i think it was lex  
samwich: YEA IT WAS  
daltree: m o v i n g o n  
beeb; wasnt pete tumblrgurl??????  
pat: no pete was myspacegurl rite  
daltree: no gee was myspacegurl  
beeb: o facc i need to ad peter bacc  
daltree: this be a cristian mc server  
daltree: also pete was tumblrgurl  
daltree: pat was #nofiltergurl  
pat: what  
pat: i do not recall that  
samwich: i do  
beeb: lEX WHERE HAVE U BEEN  
samwich: watching, waiting.  
daltree: in scilene?  
samwich: in silence.  
daltree: #notcreepy  
/beeb added pter to the chat/  
pat: o hai pepe  
pter: y o u r m o t h e r  
pter: you locked me out! i had to sleep on a goddamn ant hill-  
beeb: thats my roomate donna :/  
samwich: im just ur average straight guy  
daltree: sir mr billman  
mical: SIr MR biLlMAn  
pat: why am i friends with you guys  
mical: we dunno  
pter: i am t r i g g e r e d .  
beeb: aw cute lil pter is triggered  
daltree: pter y r u triigered  
pter: y o u r m o t h e r .  
mical: language peter  
pter: fac u  
pter: fac u very muuuch  
mical: lanGUAGE PETER  
pat: finnally a father for that pour emo orphan  
pat: *poor  
beeb: proofreading goes a long way, pater.  
pter: a long mical way  
mical: u r so gey for me its obvious  
pter: o crUD I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
beeb: too late//  
pter: oof  
daltree: lol ur so gay for mical its kinda funny  
pter: no is not :CCCCCCC  
pter: aight im leaving u for skully  
beeb: fOR THE LAST TIME IS HIS NAME IS SNAZZY BIRD (PEARL)!!!!!  
daltree: wiat u play bass  
beeb: in moderation.  
mical: so u admit ur gey for me  
pat: aight dog im leaving yall aswell  
pat: gots to goes  
pat: am sick. iam going home now  
pter: wtf r u spewing or some  
pat: migraine  
pter: JESUS FAC PATRICc UR A HECCING LIGHTWEIGHT BUT WITH MEDICAL SHIEZER-  
daltree: pat pter is all alone u were his oly fren  
pat: well he needs to find more  
pter: i dun wanna.  
beeb: u can hang out wif me and dal and our frens if u wan  
pter: i forgot we were frens  
pter: lol remeber when i was cool  
mical: nope  
pter; oof  
beeb: i remember  
beeb: thotties as skinny as twigs man  
beeb: u ever tell em u were gey  
beeb: for mical  
pter: no  
pter: waiT HECC NINJAD AGAIN  
beeb: eeeeyyyyyyyyy  
mical: aight pter lets ditch we got lessons  
beeb: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
mical: aw man fac u man  
daltree; i have lessons wif em too. ill keep em in check  
daltree: hope u get better soon pat  
pat; fanks im leaving no. im gon watch a moovie  
beeb: cows  
sobc: aight im bacc and holy hecc was this chat fun to read  
beeb: ill go with you ill go wif yoooooouooiouoouou  
sobc: stop  
beeb: ennd O F u R cd R i v de awA Y  
sobc: aw man hecc u man  
daltreel: play nice beeb, i have to go to lesson nows.  
beeb: y o u r m o t h e r  
beeb: why were u off school yesterday josh  
beeb: i wanted to bully you  
sobc: i didnt wan to be bullied i tell u dat  
sobc: alex save me  
samwich: lol no  
sobc: why do i let you hang out wif tyjo and i  
beeb: queens fukin english  
sobc: yeesus christs beeb you need geesus  
samwich: wth gerd is not i god i can confirm  
beeb: cos u ate his ass  
samwich: SHUT UP DUDE WERE LIKE SEVEN FOR SOMETHING  
beeb: but did u  
Sobc: eat his ASSSSSSDSSSS  
beeb: i get it. u dont wann be mocked.  
sobc; for just a dollar a day you can stop me being mocked by a gay boy with a large forehead  
beeb: excuse me u lil bih, i am pan  
samwich: PLaNtINg piCkLEs Al l da y LonG  
beeb: does gri still do to this school  
samwich: idk but he and sam rnt frends anymoree  
beeb: is taur still frens wif sam?  
samwich: no  
beeb; oof  
beeb: gri and taur are frns tho  
beeb; and mumb  
samwich: yea but sam is out of the picture sadly.  
beeb:wow. so sam got replaced wif mumbo?  
samwich: no, sam let go of taur and gri  
beeb: man thats sad  
sobc: who is gri and mumb and sam and taur?


End file.
